


Hammer and Anvil

by Edonohana



Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Words Exactly, F/F, actual drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/pseuds/Edonohana
Summary: Mira had always been a big, strong woman.





	Hammer and Anvil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maharetr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharetr/gifts).



Mira had always been a big, strong woman, except for when she’d been a big, strong girl. Her arms and shoulders swelled with muscle. Her hands were callused, scarred, big-knuckled; one could engulf both of Keri’s. 

Keri had fallen in love with her in the forge, watching Mira forge lumps of iron and strips of steel into austerely beautiful horseshoes and chains, arrowheads and swords. Sweat flew from her hair and hissed on the work of her hands. Now, at last, Keri watched her hammer beat out something absurdly tiny, impossibly perfect: the glistening golden hoops of their wedding rings.


End file.
